


Inspektor Jury kommt aufs Pferd

by TLen



Category: Richard Jury - Martha Grimes
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Wenn die Zweibeiner so schwer von Begriff sind, muss der Vierbeiner halt nachhelfen. Spielt während des Buches „The Grave Maurice“





	Inspektor Jury kommt aufs Pferd

„Pferd müsste man sein.“

„Wieso das?“

Aggrieved schnaubte abfällig. Wieso nur waren Zweibeiner oft so schwer von Begriff? Vor allem wenn es um ihre Gefühle ging. Der dunkelhaarige – Richard – der ihn mit Möhren fütterte und über seinen Hals strich, machte doch einen cleveren Eindruck. Und auch der Blond – Melrose –, der ihn gekauft hatte, war alles andere als dumm. 

„Ach nichts.“ Melrose Plant lehnte sich an die Box und beobachtete, wie Richard Jury Aggrieved fütterte und liebkoste.

„Du hast doch was?“ Jury blickte seinen Freund fragend an.

„Nö.“

Himmel, wie kann man nur so blind und taub sein? Hatten die Menschen denn all ihre Instinkte verloren. Ungläubig schüttelte er seine prächtige Mähne. Er hätte sich nicht zweimal bitten lassen, hätte eine Stute solche Signale ausgesandt. Sie waren doch so klar und deutlich wie das Startsignal eines Rennens.

„Ich seh’s dir doch an der Nasenspitze an, du hast was“, hakte Richard nach.

„Es ist nur... alle haben dich lieber als mich“, erwiderte Melrose leise.

„Sei nicht kindisch“, sagte Richard.

„Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, du kannst mit allen besser umgehen als ich. Mich knurren und fauchen Hunde und Katzen höchstens an. Von dir lassen sie sich auf der Stelle streicheln. Kinder scheinen nur auf der Welt zu sein, um mich zu nerven. Dich himmeln sie geradezu an. Bei mir sind Zeugen verschlossen wie eine Auster, bei dir sprudeln sie gleich wie ein Wasserfall. Und Frauen... wenn du einen Raum betrittst, höre ich auf zu existieren.“

„Du bist ja eifersüchtig. Außerdem ist das wirklich albern.“

Melrose streckte seine Hand nach Aggrieveds Kopf aus, doch der schwenkte ihn zur Seite, um Jurys Hand, die gerade noch eine Möhre aus der Manteltasche zog, anzustupsen. 

„Siehst du, selbst mein Pferd mag dich lieber“, sagte Melrose

„Das ist nur, weil ich eine Möhre habe und du nicht“, erwiderte Richard.

„Alle mögen dich lieber, mein Pferd, mein Personal, meine Freunde, meine Frauen“, betonte Melrose

„Deine Frauen? Ich hatte bisher nicht dein Eindruck, als hättest du vor, auf irgendein weibliches Wesen diesen Anspruch zu erheben.“

„Habe ich auch nicht.“

„Also, wo ist das Problem?“

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Wollt ihr es nicht verstehen oder seid ihr wirklich so blind? Empört wieherte er auf, dann stieß er seinen Kopf ruckartig nach vorn. Vielleicht kapiert ihr das ja.

Jury stolperte und riss Melrose, der gerade eine Möhre aus Richards Manteltasche hatte holen wollen, um zu beweisen, dass sein Pferd die aus seiner Hand nicht nehmen würde, mit zu Boden. Unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil landend, streckte er seine Arme aus und versuchte Richard festzuhalten.

Der stöhnte auf, als Melrose an seine verletzte Schulter kam. „Entschuldigung“, sagte Plant.

“Kein Problem“, erwiderte Richard.

Melrose kroch unter ihm hervor und wollte aufstehen, um Jury dann seinerseits auf die Beine helfen zu können. Doch er bekam einen erneuten Stoß von hinten.

“Hey“, protestierte er. „Was soll das?“

Aggrieved schnaubte nur, hielt aber den Kopf gesenkt. 

Ihr kommt erst wieder hoch, wenn ihr verstanden habt.

Nun lag Melrose auf Jury.

„Wolltest du deshalb gern ein Pferd sein?“, fragte der und streichelte mit der Hand über das blonde, nun leicht zerzauste Haar.

Melrose riss die Augen auf. 

„Oder deshalb?“

Lippen strichen sanft seinen Hals entlang, pressten sich dann kurz auf die seinigen.

“Du hast Aggrieved geküsst?“, fragte Melrose atemlos.

“Sei nicht albern, natürlich nicht. Aber dich würde ich gern.“ Wieder fanden die Lippen die seinigen. Zärtlich, versprechend.

Eher widerwillig löste sich Melrose anschließend von Richard, doch er merkte, dass sein Gewicht dem Freund Schmerzen zu bereiten begann. 

Er setzte sich neben Richard auf. „Warum merken wir immer erst, was jemand uns bedeutet, wenn wir ihn zu verlieren drohen?“, fragte er leise.

„Weil wir zu vieles für selbstverständlich nehmen“, erwiderte Richard.

“Als ich dich auf dem Dock liegen sah und später im Krankenhaus, als die Ärzte nicht wussten, ob du es schaffst...“ Melrose brach ab, zu schmerzhaft waren die Erinnerungen an die Stunden voller Angst und Panik, nachdem er Jury schwer verletzt – angeschossen von einem Mann, dem er vertraute und für einen Freund hielt – an der Themse gefunden hatte. Stunden, in denen ihm aber auch klar geworden war, dass er für Richard weitaus mehr empfand als nur Freundschaft. Gefühle, von denen er annahm, sie würden nie erwidert werden.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Jury sanft. „Auch ich hatte reichlich Zeit nachzudenken. Wenn dein Leben an einem dünnen Faden hängt, fängst du an, deine bisherigen Prioritäten zu hinterfragen und Bilanz zu ziehen und merkst plötzlich, dass du die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung gegangen bist.“

„Und?“, fragte Melrose. Er spürte wie sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug, während Hoffnung und Furcht in ihm um die Vorherrschaft stritten. Aber hey, Richard hatte ihn geküsst, das konnte doch nur eines bedeuten, machte er sich Mut.

„Ich glaube, wir waren beide ziemlich blind“, erwiderte Jury. „Wir haben nicht gesehen, nicht sehen wollen, was die ganze Zeit vor unseren Augen war. Ich zumindest habe lieber andernorts das gesucht, was ich dort nie finden konnte und doch schon längst in Händen hielt. Sozusagen.“

Na bitte, geht doch. Warum nicht gleich so? Zufrieden zeigte er seine Zähne und lächelte.

Melrose nickte. „Ich hätte mich nie getraut...“ Er brach ab, als er sah, wie Richard zitterte. „Dir ist kalt“, stellte er fest. „Lass uns lieber drinnen weiter reden.“ 

Er stand auf und beäugte Aggrieved misstrauisch. Doch das Pferd hielt den Kopf still. Also streckte Melrose die Hand aus und half Richard hoch. Als er dicht neben ihm stand, küsste er ihn. Zunächst scheu, doch rasch mit mehr Nachdruck. Richards Hand glitt wieder durch sein blondes Haar.

Jetzt habt ihr es kapiert. Er wieherte triumphierend.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los“, sagte Richard, als ihr Kuss geendet hatte mit Blick auf Aggrieved, der irgendwie sehr zufrieden drein sah. „Dass dein Pferd uns soeben verkuppelt hat.“

Ende


End file.
